Comfort in pain
by countrydragon33
Summary: what happens when Draco finds Harry crying? broken hearts and broken noses?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own the Harry Potter characters**

Draco Malfoy was headed to the Great Hall for lunch when he heard soft sobs coming from an unused classroom. Slowly so he wouldn't startle the other person, Draco pushed open the door and gasped when he saw Harry Potter sitting in the far corner of the classroom, curled up in a ball.

"Harry what's wrong?" Draco asked coming into the classroom and quietly closing the door behind him. The two boys had decided a few months ago to call a truce and try being friends.

_Flashback_

"_Potter." Draco sneered as he passed the boy in the hall on his way to the Great Hall._

"_Malfoy, let's talk." Harry said and turned around to grab the back of Draco's robes; he dragged him into the nearest empty classroom and closed the door behind him, _

"_Can we drop this whole we hate each other thing? It is getting quiet old." Harry said after he put up a quick silencing charm and locking the door. _

"_Why do you want to be friends with me? All I've ever done is insult you and your parents." Draco said sitting on a desk, genuinely curious. He had always wanted to be friends with Harry ever since he was little and his parents had first told him of the little boy who had survived the killing curse._

"_Well because I'm tired of always fighting with you and I honestly really wanted to be your friend when you offered it in first year, but you had insulted the only person who had been nice to me my whole life." Harry said as he sat on the desk near Draco._

"_Oh Harry, I'm so sorry I didn't realize any of that, I truly am sorry and I would love to be friends with you." Draco said hopping off the desk and walking to where Harry sat. he embraced the other boy quickly before pulling away, realizing what he had just done._

"_Um I think I have to, I mean I should get down to the Great Hall before anyone starts to think you killed me or something Draco said as he made his way to the door. Harry nodded and unlocked the door before he hopped off his desk and made his way to the door after Draco._

"_Yeah I should get back to the common room before anyone starts to think something happened to their wonderful savior." Harry said bitterly as he waved to Draco quickly and made his way to the common room. _

_End flashback_

Before Draco had time to react he had his arms full of a sobbing Harry,

"My friends all dumped me, my boyfriend left me and I just don't belong there anymore." Harry sobbed into Draco's chest.

Over the last few months they had become quite close and were comfortable telling each other things and hugging each other.

"Hey calm down, they aren't worth any of this." Draco said as he slowly rubbed small circles on Harry's back until the smaller boy was no longer crying.

"We can figure out a way to get you out of Gryffindor." Draco said pulling out of the hug and moving to sit on a desk. Harry looked at Draco and a small smile formed on his lips.

"It doesn't bother you that I like boys?" Harry asked tentatively. Draco smirked and shook his head.

"Why should it, so do I, up until about two months ago I was with Blaise." Draco said, motioning for Harry to sit next to him. Harry rolled his eyes but moved to sit on the desk.

"Do you think that maybe we can start meeting in the room of requirements so I don't have to be in the Gryffindor common room that much?" Harry asked biting his lip.

"Of course we can, and are you okay?" Draco asked turning to face Harry. Harry nodded and jumped off the desk.

"Yeah but I think that I'm going to go to the common room and get some sleep." Harry said standing up and stretching.

Draco nodded and stood up to hug Harry one more time before he left.

"Meet me tonight in the room of requirements." Draco said as he watched Harry leave. He saw Harry nod and smiled to himself. Soon Harry would be his if he had anything to say about it. He was falling in love with the other boy all over again. It had started when he was ten and his parents had told him all about Harry and how he had been the reason his parents had gone to the light side. Draco walked out of the classroom, lost in thoughts of the black haired beauty. He had always wanted to meet and befriend the boy that made his parents good, but when he had finally met him he had gotten nervous, he wasn't expecting to have already fallen for the boy without meeting him. So when he finally met the boy, he did the only thing he could think of to keep himself from getting hurt, he had been rude and arrogant. He had always wanted to apologize to Harry but he hadn't because he thought that if he apologized Harry would never talk to him again and he would lose the only contact he had with the boy. Draco was so lost in thought he didn't realize he had made it to the Slytherin common room until he ran into the wall.

"Ouch." He muttered rubbing his forehead he muttered the password and walked into the common room. He looked up when he heard Blaise calling his name.

"Dude, Draco why is your nose bleeding?" He asked laughing as he stood up and made his way over to Draco; even though they had broken up they had decided to be friends.

"Uh I didn't know it was." Draco said reaching up and lightly toughing his nose. He winched at the pain that shot through his nose. "I think it's broken." He said turning around to head out of the common room again. He really should get it looked at so he didn't miss tonight with Harry.

"What can I do for you Mister Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked when Draco had made it to the hospital wing.

"I think my nose is broken." Draco said sitting on the edge of an empty bed.

"Were you and Mister Potter in another fight?" she asked cleaning up Draco's nose and doing a quick repairing spell.

"Uhm no." Draco said looking at the Mediwitch like she was crazy.

"Well he came in a just a few minutes ago for a broken nose to." She said as she began checking his nose to make sure everything was repaired correctly.

"Draco what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he came around the curtain a few beds down.

"I uhm broke my nose, what are you doing here?" Draco asked standing up when Madam Pomfrey was done checking his nose.

"I um broke my nose." Harry said laughing and following Draco out of the hospital wing.

"How did you manage that?" Draco asked Harry

"Ron punched me when he found out I was gay." Harry said biting his lip and looking at the ground. "How did you manage to break your nose?" Harry asked

"I'm not telling because then you'll laugh at me." Draco said blushing as he followed Harry to the room of requirements.

"Pweaseeeee?" Harry asked stopping and looking at Draco with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay but you can't laugh at me." Draco said, Harry nodded and waited for Draco to continue.

"I ran into a wall." Draco said and waited for the laughter he knew was to come.

**A/N I hope you liked it more chapters to come reviews please **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N do not own the Harry Potter characters**

"Um why would you do something like that?" Harry asked trying not to laugh.

"Um I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I walked into the wall." Draco said shrugging his shoulders. He glared at Harry when he attempted to hide his laughter.

"Sorry I just think it's funny because well you're the great Draco Malfoy and I didn't think you would ever do something like that." Harry said as they reached the room of requirements. Draco walked back and forth in front of the wall three times when a door appeared; he opened the door and allowed Harry to enter the room before him. The room wasn't very big but, there were two couches, both a dark green and a small fireplace with a small table in between the two couches. Harry sat down on one of the couches and lay down so that his head was on the armrest and his feet were up at the other end of the couch. Draco lay down on the couch opposite Harry the same way Harry had lain down.

"So Harry have you thought about any way to get out of Gryffindor?" Draco asked looking over at Harry.

"No I haven't really thought about it, how about you?" Harry asked rolling onto his side so he could look at Draco better.

"Actually I have, I remember my father telling me once that if at any point someone no longer felt safe in the house they had been sorted into they could go to the headmaster and be resorted or given a room to themselves." Draco said sitting up on the couch so he could look at Harry better.

"Do they get to choose what one they do?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah most of the time they ask to be resorted and I don't think there has ever been a time when the Sorting Hat put them in a different house, so they all ended up getting a room to themselves." Draco said remembering the stories his father had told him.

"Oh well with my luck I would be resorted into a different house." Harry said smirking. suddenly he jumped off the couch and looked at Draco, "We should go talk to the headmaster now." Harry said excitedly as he made his way to the door not even looking back to make sure Draco was following him.

"Harry are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked running after Harry.

"Of course I am, I don't belong in Gryffindor." Harry said not missing a step as he practically ran to the Headmasters office. Draco shrugged and followed Harry, both boys arrived in front of the headmasters office doors sweating and struggling for breath. They had run all the way there, determind to have the problem solved tonight.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked not noticing Draco standing next to him.

"Sir Draco has told me that it is possible to be resorted if you no longer feel safe in the house you were originally sorted into." Harry rushed looking at the headmaster with wide eyes.

"Well yes it is possible, but why would you want to switch houses and since when did you start calling Mister Malfoy by his first name?" Dumbledore questioned as he moved into his office with Harry and Draco following.

"A few months ago we decided to try being friends and I no longer feel safe in Gryffindor sir. Harry said almost forgetting Draco was in the room.

"Very well, you may be resorted." Dumbledore said as he took the sorting hat ff of the shelf behind his desk and motioned for Harry to sit. He placed the hat on Harry's head and they all waited.

"I see you do not like the house I chose for you Mister Potter." A voice whispered in Harry's ear. "Very well I knew you would do great in Slytherin." The hat continued and paused for a moment before shouting "SLYTHERIN."

Dumbledore took the hat off Harry's head almost immediately.

"Well I never would have thought I would see the day when a student wanted to be resrted and was actually placed in a different house." Dumbledore said replacing the hat and snapping his fingers. Dobby appeared a moment later.

"Yes master Dumbledore, what can Dobby do for you sir?" he asked in his squeaky voice.

"Take Mister Potter's things and take the to the Slytherin dorms please." He instructed the house elf, who bowed low to the ground before disappearing with a crack.

"Draco I trust you will show Mister Potter to the common room and alert Professor Snape as to what has happened." Dumbledore said tuning to Draco.

"Yes sir" Draco said turning to leave, making sure Harry was following before he slipped out of the office and nearly ran into Professor Snape.

"Oh sorry sir I didn't see you there, I was just coming to find you so that I could tell oyu that Harry has just been resorted into Slytherin." Draco said looking up at the potions master.

"Well that would explain the house elf in the dorms." Snape said looking at Harry. "Well I guess I should welcome you to Slytherin." Snape said shocking Harry. "Draco show Mister Potter to the dorms and then I expect to see the two of you at dinner." Snape said as he pushed open the door to the headmaster's office.

"Yes sir." Both boys said and made their way to the common room.

"So this is the common room." Draco said when they had entered through the wall. It was just how Harry remembered from his ad ventured in second year, and that had been four years ago.

"It's nice." Harry said following Draco to the dorms. Where they found Blaise and Crabbe laying on their beds.

"Boys Harry is now a Slytherin." Draco said when the boys had looked up and found Draco standing in the doorway with Harry. The two Slytherins didn't seem to need an explanation as to why Harry was suddenly a Slytherin, they just seemed to accept with with a od.

"Well I think it's time we went down to dinner, we did promise Snape we would be there." Draco said looking at Harry.

"Okay just let me change quickly." Harry said gesturing to his shirt, which Draco noticed had a blood stain on it. He nodded to Harry and pointed him to the bathroom so he could change. Harry hurried to his trunk and grabbed a clean shirt and hurried to the bathroom to change. When he came out, he had on a tight black shirt that showed his muscles, he noticed that the three boys were waiting for him in the doorway to the dorms.

"You didn't have to wait for me." Harry muttered as he crossed the room and joined the group.

"Yes we did, you're my friend and I don't leave my friends behind." Draco said and turned on his heel to head down to the Great Hall. Harry shook his head in amusement, but followed the boys anyway. As they got closer to dinner, it suddenly hit Harry that he wouldn't be at the Gryffindor table and everyone would want to know why. He stopped walking trying to think of some way to explain why he had decided to be resorted. Draco looked over his shoulder when he noticed Harry wasn't next to him anymore.

"Hey you okay?" He asked walking back to where Harry as standing.

"What should I tell everyone?" Harry asked not looking up.

"Just don't tell them anything, it really isn't their business." Draco said. "Come on we're going to be late if we don't hurry and if you really want we can come up with a reason why you are no longer a Gryffindor." Draco said and continued on his way to dinner, making sure Harry was following him.

"Okay." Harry said nodding and followed Draco the rest of the way down the hall. Once outside the doors to the Great Hall he stopped and took a deep breath.

"It will be okay." He heard Draco say and looked up to see Draco looking at him, his hand on the door.

Ready? He mouthed and when Harry nodded Draco opened the door and allowed Harry to enter before him. The Hall went silent when they saw their Savior walking into the Hall with Draco Malfoy. They watched as Harry made his way to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Blaise, and Draco sat on the other side of Harry. The hall quickly got over their shock and began to whisper about the possible reasons why Harry was sitting with the Slytherins. Harry looked up when he heard someone calling his name. He bit his lip when he realized it was Seamus calling his name, looking concerned.

"Harry mate, why are you sitting with the Slytherins?" He called out, standing up and trying to make a move to the Slytherin table. He was stopped however when Harry shot him a dirty look and turned to talk to Dracoi.

"You okay with all this?" Draco asked making sure to keep his voice down. He would never hear the end of it if the other Slytherins knew he was actually starting to care about someone other than himself. Harry shook his head, trying to blink away the tears that had sprung to his eyes.

"Seamus is well he's my ex." Harry whispered, he wasn't sure how the other Slytherin boys would react when they found out he was gay.

"Oh." Draco said narrowing his eyes at the Gryffindor table.

"So Harry how do you like being a Slytherin so far?" Blaise asked from Harry's other side.

"Well it's going to take time to get used to but it's definitely a lot better than being in Gryffindor." Harry said as he took a sip of his Pumpkin juice.

"Well that's good to hear." Blaise said laughing as he also took a sip of his Pumpkin Juice.

"So how did you manage to get resorted, I mean nobody in the history of Hogwarts has ever actually been resorted." Blaise said turning to look at Harry.

"Um I'll tell you guys that later, when we're back in the dorms." Harry said looking between Draco and Blaise. They both smiled at him and nodded.

After the three boys had finished eating they got up and made their way back to the dungeons. Nobody else was in the common room when they got back so Harry sat down on the couch with Draco and Blaise sat in the chair across from the couch.

"Okay so in first year when we all got sorted, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I didn't want to be in Slytherin, because Draco had hurt me and insulted the only person that had been nice to me. so when the Hat told me I would be well suited for Slytherin, I told it I didn't want to be, so the Hat put me in Gryffindor." Harry said looking between, Blaise and Draco. He continued. "But when I realized I was no longer safe in Gryffindor, I decided I needed to do something, and then Draco told me that it was possible to be resorted." Harry said pausing for a second. "I knew that if I asked the Hat to resort me he would put me in Slytherin." Harry finished and lay back against the couch.

"So if I hadn't insulted you in first year you would have been in Slytherin?" Draco asked sitting up and staring Harry. Harry nodded, not meeting Draco's eyes. He had wanted to accept the offered friendship, but Harry didn't know if Draco would insult him like he had insulted Ron.

"Wow I never knew that, I really am sorry for that." Draco said, forgetting that Blaise was still sitting across from them.

"It's fine Dray don't worry about it, I wanted to be your friend, but I was afraid you would just insult me and hurt me the way you hurt Ron." Harry confessed and blinked, blushing when he saw Blaise shifting in the chair across from them.  
>"So Draco you can care about someone other than yourself." Blaise said laughing, when Draco jumped and blushed.<p>

"Sorry I forgot you were sitting there." Draco confessed and ducked when Blaise threw a pillow at him.

"Thanks for that." Blaise said and pretended to pout.

"Oh shut it." Draco said laughing and sticking his tongue out at the other boy.

"We should play truth or Dare" Blaise said suddenly jumping up out of the chair.

"How about ever have I ever?" Harry suggested from his seat on the couch.

"Good idea." Draco said conjuring the shot glasses.

"Harry why don't you start since it was your idea." Blaise said as they made their way to the common room, so they wouldn't be interrupted as much.

"Sounds good to me, are we using Veritaserum?" Harry asked as he sat down on the floor near his bed. He laughed when the other boys nodded and sat down near Harry.

"Okay, let's start, never have I ever slept with a guy." Harry said and laughed when Draco and Blaise both downed their shots

"My, my Harry didn't think you had it in you." Blaise said noticing that Harry had also downed his chot. Harry blushed and gestured to Blaise that it was his turn.

"Never have I ever been in love with someone in this room." Blaise said raising an eyebrow at Draco when he had downed his shot. He knew for a fact that Draco had never loved him; they had only been in it for the sex. He noticed slightly amused that Harry had also downed his shot. He gestured to Draco that it was his turn.

"Never have I ever wanted someone I couldn't have." Draco said and downed his shot and smiled t himself when he saw Harry had also downed his shot.

**A/N sorry to leave it like this i will update it soon though be paitent my lovies. Review let me know what you think.**


End file.
